Kind Of Awkward
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: Ally didn't come to work so Austin is a little concern about her so he decides to visit Ally. However Ally is not on one of her best moods that may or may not have to do with her period. Not a good summary :/


**Hey guys I hope you like this one shot. I kinda rushed it so sorry if it's rubbish or gramma is incorrect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise ;)**

* * *

Austin's POV:

I walked into Sonic Boom with the biggest grin on my face at the thought of my beat friend, songwriter and soon to be girlfriend, and by soon I mean if I will have the guts to actually ask her to be my girlfriend. You see, she is my best friend; we've became friends 2 years ago and I don't want to ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way.

We tried to date before but it end up being weird and awkward, so we decide to broke it off. Thinking about it again, I think we could try to date again. Its been a year and now we're more mature so I think it shouldn't be as awkward as it was before.

Anyway as I walk towards the counter, my smile dropped seeing that Ally wasn't standing behind it but her dad.

"Hi Mr Dawson." I greeting him.

"Oh hey Austin." He smiled at me as we did a bro hug. I know kinda weird to do this with my best friend's dad but Lester is actually a fun guy to be around. Also, maybe I want to be on good terms with him so he would accept our future relationship. If that ever going to happen.

"Is Ally here?" I ask politely after we pull away.

Mr Dawson frown for a second before speaking, "no, she's at home not feeling well," he said, "when I asked if she's okay and if she needs anything she just shout at me and throw a pillow in my direction." Mr Dawson shutter at the thought of Ally possibly throwing things at him.

"That's weird," I said confused, "it's not Ally like to throw things at people."

Mr Dawson nod in agreement. "How about you go check on her?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit unsure.

"Absolutely," he waved me off, "besides, I would go but I can't leave the store and I'm kind of scared that she might actually do something to me."

"Alright then," I nod my head, "thanks Mr Dawson." I said as I exit the Sonic Boom and making my way to Ally's house.

"No problem Austin." He waved at me and I waved back. I went to my car and started the engine. As soon as I'm on the road, I start to think what happened to Ally. Maybe someone insult her that made her so angry? If yes, I will show that person a piece of my mind. No one insults my Ally!

Before I know it, I park in Ally's drive way and I'm knocking on her door. After few minutes she finally opens her door looking as beautiful as always. Maybe she is in her pyjamas, messy hair and no make up but to me she looks like the most gorgeous girl on planet.

"Hey Ally." I said as I lean in for hug but instead she moves away, opening more the door for me to walk in while saying, "hey Austin," with no emotion.

I look confused but still walked in and follow her to her room.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sat on her bed.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped at me.

I narrow my eyes at her behaviour but shrugged it off. Well it was stupid question since she kinda look like a mess, however she looks like a beautiful mess.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walk to the bathroom. I sat at her desk chair and began to tap my foot patiently waiting for her. I look around her room and saw that nothing really have changed. Her walls were red with colourful music notes on them. She had posters of her favourite singers and songwriters; I can even find myself a couple of times on her walls.

As I was admiring her room I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Ally walking to her bed.

"Austin I have a little favour." Ally asked blushing slightly while playing with her hair.

"What is it?"

"You see...um..how do I say this?" She gets more nervous as tries to explain something. "I need you to go to a shop and get me something."

"Okay, what do you need?" I ask already standing up. I would do anything for her.

"Umm...I need umm... Pads and some painkillers." She cleared her throat.

I looked at her confused, "why?" I asked dumbfounded.

She looked at me in disbelief, "what do you mean 'why?'. Why do you think?" She snapped at me again crossing her arms.

I think about it; she needs painkillers and pads and she's also in a shitty mood. This means that she is on her ohhhh...

"Ohhh.." I said as I realise that she's on her period. I blush madly. That explains a lot.

"Yeah so will you go?" She asks impatiently tapping her foot.

I cleared my throat, "umm yeah," I scratch the back of my neck, "do you uh need anything else?"

"Oh! You could also get me chocolate ice cream and pickles." She grinned like a little child. That made me smile. Is like her laugh is contagious.

I nod my head, "I'll be as soon as I can." I said as I walk to her door. She nod her head and went under her blankets. "But hurry up though." I nod while running to my car and starting it.

I drove to the supermarket and first went to get pickles and ice cream. After I found them, I went to get paracetamol. Lastly I went for pads and that's when the horror began. There were so many of them and all of them looked so different. I scratch my head looking at all of them confused. What am I suppose to do now?

"Excuse me." Someone said behind me. I turn around looking at a woman in her early 30s. She had the supermarkets uniform so I assume she works here.

"Yes." I said to her.

"I was passing by and I saw that you had trouble with choosing um pads." She said gesturing to the shelves behind me. I turn to look at them and back at her blushing like crazy. This is embarrassing. "Um yeah."

"First time buying something like that for your girlfriend?" She asked smiling while looking at the pads.

I laugh nervously. I didn't even bother to correct her. Ally is my girlfriend, I mean, more like a girl friend but you still have the word girlfriend in there and she wasn't specific enough. Not that I mind or anything.

"So, is her period heavy? Or light? Does she like with wings or without? Maybe she wants tampons?" She asked millions of question that I didn't know the answer to. I looked at her wide eyed while scratching my head. How am I suppose to know this? She only said to get her pads. She didn't give any detail on which one.

"I-I don't know."

"Okay," she nod her head, "that's fine. Lets see." She shrugged it off while looking at the shelves. I waited patiently until she chose two package of pads. "These," she said gesturing to a green package, "is for her to use during day and those," she showed me dark blue package that had a moon drawn on it, "are for her to use in the night but I'm sure she'll know that." She put them into my basket grinning. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much," I said, "you're a life saver."

"No problem." She said while she walk away. I smiled in relief and walked to cash desk.

After I payed for the things I walked to my car and drove as quick as I could to deliver the stuff Ally wanted. I don't want her to be even madder at me than she is now.

Soon after I arrived at her house. I turn off the engine, took the stuff and run into her house. Good thing she didn't lock the door because then she would get angry that she had to get up and open it for me.

I knock on her door and heard a faint come in from the other side of the door.

"What took you so long?" She moaned as soon as I stepped into her room.

"Oh um you see..." I began explaining while scratching the back of my neck when she cut me off.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter," she got off her bed and walk toward me, "you're here now. That's all that matters." She took the bag from me and took the pads. Her eyes lit up when she took the two package of pads. "Good thing you took the one for a day and one for a night. I thought I will have to call you and tell you but you manage to take the right one." She smiled at me and I smile back. She took both of the pads and went to the toilet. I silently thanked the employer for helping me otherwise I would probably did another trip to grocery store for another one.

I sat on her bed with a loud thud. This was the worst experience in my life.

"Thanks again Austin. You don't know how helpful you are now." She said as she sat next to me hugging me. Obviously I hugged back with a massive grin on my face.

"It was nothing." I said as we were still hugging. We pulled away just enough to still be in each others arms. I looked into her eyes and melt instantly. All I want to do right now is to kiss her passionately.

I let my gaze drop onto her pink kissable lips. I used to always fantasy about this moment. We would stare into each others eyes, lean in and then kiss. I wish it could happen, although I know it won't since Ally probably already moved on.

When I return my gaze back to her eyes I saw her looking at my lips licking her own. Is it possible for her to feel the same way?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I saw her leaning in. I did a mental happy dance thinking this is my chance. Without any hesitation I leaned in as well. When our lips touched it felt just like the first time. The sparks were flying everywhere; I could feel butterflies in my stomach and almost I could hear fireworks above my head. Kind of cheesy, I know, but that's how I felt.

After few seconds we finally pulled away as we release oxygen was needed.

"Wow." We breath out smiling like idiots. Okay Moon. It's now or never. Ask the question.

"So Ally um do you want to be my girlfriend again?" I asked nervously.

Her smile was so big that I was scared it will break her face in half. "Yes I will." And then she kissed me again, I kissed back immediately. Once we pulled away, Ally put her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. I smiled as I heard her breath slower and dipper and I knew she fell asleep. Soon after sleep took over me and I was in lalaland dreaming about the beauty in my arms.


End file.
